


A Fast and Chilling Despair

by SW11037



Category: DCU, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Cross-Generational Friendship, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SW11037/pseuds/SW11037
Summary: A month has passed after Braniac's invasion was stopped. Flash and Captain Cold are partners at stopping crime at Central City. Until one day, a Mother Box malfunction transports them to a very bizarre and unsettling war. Robot teddy bears everywhere committing mass murder. Oh, and the two become the ultimate jackpot for a "Demon Hunting" competition.





	1. Prologue: Departure to Despair

_ **Prologue: Departure to Despair** _

**Downtown Central City, Missouri**

It's quite a sunny day in Central City. There were tons of skyscrapers that almost as tall as the ones in Gotham. Furthermore, there were loads of residential areas such as Brookfield Heights, Eaglewood, Danville, and many more scenic views on this urban place. Currently the city was still on the middle of recovering from Brainiac's invasion on the entire globe about a month ago.

An explosion suddenly occurred at The Flash Museum, the memorabilia for those who have held of the name "Flash". Some civilians evacuated immediately from the area. Two robbers came out with one carrying something in a large sack.

"Now, let's get out of here!" Robber 1 said.

"Yeah, better not let the boss keep waiting." Robber 2 replied.

Little do they knew, a blue figure appeared behind them. This figure wore a blue body suit of plated armor along with a dark blue parka hood and a pair of custom tinted goggles imbedded on some kind of headgear resembling a helmet. The figure also wore dark gray pants and dark blue boots. This is Leonard Snart AKA Captain Cold, the former leader of the Rogues.

Cold smirked and yelled, "Freeze!" while holding his signature cold gun (technically, it's not a freeze gun, he said so himself) and pointed it at the criminals before him.

The robbers turned around and they were shocked seeing this former criminal, with one of them dropped the sack, but nonetheless Cold fired his gun, freezing the two, enveloped in thick ice until it reached just under their heads. The sack is also encased but only halfway, leaving it open.

"Too easy." Len said seeing his little handiwork. All of the sudden streaks of yellow lightning appeared next to Captain Cold, materialized into the pardoned Regime criminal, reformed hero of Central City and Co-Leader of the Justice League, the Flash AKA Barry Allen.

"Sorry I'm late," Barry apologized, scratching his head while looking at the robbers. "I just got here from saving some folks at a crumbling building in Leadwood."

Leonard, however, was not buying it. "Oh, really? Because it sounds like you're lying to me. You just want to see the _Houston Astros_ making a comeback after 5 freakin' years and didn't invite me, don't you?"

The Scarlet Speedster was not impressed by this remark, saying, "Oh, come on Leonard. You've been my partner for over a month and all of those other years we had been fighting and always met at each other's throats, I'm pretty sure you've already known me more than enough."

"Heh, okay, okay, I'm just kidding." Len slightly chuckled.

* * *

**Obligatory Flashback Time!**

After 5 years of Superman's Regime ruled the Earth with his dictatorial ways crumbled, and a month after Brainiac attacked the globe searching for the fallen Kryptonian with the addition of "collecting" numerous cites, these two different individuals have changed quite immensely.

During the Regime's loss of control, a new group called The Society was born for the goal of claiming the seat for world domination led by Gorilla Grodd, which comprised of some of the most well known supervillians, including Captain Cold. He joined them specifically for a chance of getting revenge against the Regime for murdering his Rogues, especially his younger sister, Lisa Snart AKA Golden Glider. Flash tried to convince him once that revenge was not the answer, but to no avail. The Man Who Mastered Absolute Zero was too obsessed with vengeance that he didn't even know that Grodd was just using him for the gorilla's personal needs of destroying the Earth.

Until one day, at the Ace o' Clubs bar, Cold was knocked unconscious by Wonder Woman after he tried to kill her as she was the one responsible for executing his sister. As the Amazon Princess was going to deliver the final blow, Flash appeared at the last minute and defeated Diana and Eobard Thawne, the Reverse-Flash, with both of them out cold (Ha!). Barry then came for Len's aid and carried him to outside the bar.

When Len came to his senses, he muttered, "…ugh… Barry… Wh-"

"Look, I can't just leave you alone like that. I already told you revenge won't get you anywhere. Someone is responsible behind all this and Grodd is going with this invader's plans. But for now, save your strength." Barry said, fully concerned on his long-time arch-enemy.

From that point onward, Cold realized he was a fool and furious for following Grodd's orders, as he highly disliked the meta-gorilla and Reverse-Flash. When he recovered, he turned on the other members of the Society and assisted the Flash, along with the unstable alliance of the Insurgency and the Regime remnants (minus Barry and Hal Jordan, the reinstated Green Lantern, of course) in taking down Brainiac and Grodd. Both teams were a bit hesitant with him around, but as Batman once said, that all of the cooperation was needed for expanding the Caped Crusader's "Circle of Trust".

With Brainiac defeated and Grodd killed, the cities that were devastated by the Coluan started in the process of rebuilding. After Batman sent Superman to the Phantom Zone and put the rest of the Regime remnants into custody, he was asked by President Kane to head up to emergency response, the Dark Knight couldn't refuse, leaving the Justice League in Barry and Hal's hands. The new co-leaders were up to the task of training the new generation of heroes such as Supergirl, Blue Beetle, Firestorm, and Harley Quinn.

As for Captain Cold, he finally found the right way to honor his sister's memory: Becoming a hero for the sake of justice, even teaming up with his old nemesis, the Flash. Ironically, the Flash is the best partner Cold's ever had… besides his sister.

For The Fastest Man Alive, he felt good being a hero once again, this time he's not alone. He's glad to see that Cold has changed his ways. He always knew the man would thaw his frozen heart and move on, and it felt good. Real good.

* * *

**Back to the present!**

"Now, let's see what these guys been stealing." Flash said as he zipped immediately to the sack that had been stolen, with Cold following behind.

At that moment, the two flinched of what they were seeing right now. Inside the sack was a Mother Box, but the color was different. The right side was pure white, while the left one was jet black with a red lightning-like symbol on it.

Flash composed himself and became curious, "What is a Mother Box doing here? I don't remember it being on display in the museum… We better analyze it at S.T.A.R. Labs."

"Don't you mean "you" analyze it at S.T.A.R. Labs? I don't have any authorization to your workplace yet you know." Snart deadpanned.

As soon as he said that, the Box suddenly span its gears until narrow bursts of light and a loud grating noise emanated from it.

"WHAT THE-! WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT?!" Cold shouted to his ex-rival.

"I-I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! IT'S APPEARS TO BE UNSTABLE FROM THE BEGINNING!" Flash replied, shouting as well.

It became more and more unstable until finally it exploded, releasing a giant bright light, consuming both Flash and Cold, which both of them shielding their eyes.

…

…

A couple seconds had passed, the light finally faded out, the citizens near the area saw that there's _nothing_ in place of the box nor those two heroes of their city.

The Flash and Captain Cold have **disappeared** from their world.

* * *

…

…

"Hey...?"

…

…

"Can you hear me?"

...

...

"Are you okay?"

Barry began to stir around and groggily opened his eyes. A dark gray ceiling appeared on his field of vision. He turned his head around to the side, seeing red. It appears he was lying on a bed with red pillow and sheets. The meta-human began to rise up; he froze when he heard someone's voice near him.

"Oh, good. You're awake. I was kind of worried there. You've been out for quite a while."

Flash turned his head to the other side and saw a boy, most likely a teenager, standing against the wall across him. He had white messy hair and light gray-green eyes. He wore a cropped black jacket, with three white buttons on the right and one red button on the left. Underneath, he wore a dark-red and olive-green shirt, with long sleeves that were folded over the cuffs of the jacket. Under this was a long beige undershirt. He also wore black jeans with black shoes, tied with red shoelaces. The most intriguing thing about his wardrobe was a stripped mitten on his left hand and a collar strapped to his neck, with a chain dangling down to his knees.

The speedster didn't know how to put it, but there was something that's...unsettling about the teen. He had a bad feeling about this, he better be on guard, he thought.

"Who are you?" Barry asked the boy.

"Me? Heh heh," The boy chuckled. "My name's not that important. After all, I'm just a lowly **servant**."


	2. Prologue: The Similar Situation

Barry Allen was skeptical about what the boy had said. He was just a mere servant? For who? And why is he here?

He looked around the square shaped room he was in. It was quite small; the gray walls appeared to be made of metal, on each angle of the walls were light blue rectangle-shaped lights. There was also a metal door beside the Servant (?) and some kind of mechanism on the right side of it. Perhaps it was for opening the door. Also obviously a bed at the corner of the room he was currently sitting on.

He felt a little dizzy after he woke up, so he put both his hands on his head and to his surprise, his hair was exposed.

"Did you took off my mask when I passed out?" He asked, slightly irritated that the boy was invading his privacy without him noticing. It was so…irrational of him.

The Servant raised his arms in defense, as the man was offended by that, answered with a slight Japanese accent, "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to expose your secret identity or whatnot. It's just… You looked like someone that came out of a superhero comic that I read when I was little. It's not like superheroes exists anyway…" he sighed. "Although, I didn't know there's a tourist around this place. With the riots here and there…"

The Flash was confused by his words. Riots? What the hell is he talking about? It appears that this "Servant" seems to know what is going on. Interrogation is in order.

"Uh…what riots? Where am I anyway? Are we still in Central City?"

Now the Servant's time to be confused. This red-costumed man was spouting a question about a city that didn't exist. As his memory served around his very narrow knowledge in geography, there's no city named like that. This could be interesting.

The Servant replied as he possibly could, "This city has gone to hell. And I don't mean this "Central City" you're talking about. If it exists, it probably went to hell as well. I'm so sorry."

Suddenly, a burst of wind mixed with visible electricity whooshed by and the Servant found himself face to face with the Flash, as he was standing right before him. An angry expression was shown on his face.

"Then where am I? What the hell is going on!? I don't like to use force on a kid like you but don't even try on my patience." Barry threatened him, demanding answers.

With a neutral expression on his face, the Servant calmly replied, "I know you are confused, but you said it yourself that force isn't necessary. So I'll tell you everything that I know."

The speedster hesitantly took a step back and folded his arms. "Talk. Now."

Servant took a deep breath and let it out. He explained in a melancholic tone, "Fine, you want to know what's going on, huh? Well, I'll give you a short version. You can figure out the rest by yourself.

"You're in Towa City, an artificial island on the Pacific Ocean, near Tokyo that is. It was built and controlled by the Towa Group, one of the most influential corporations in the world. It was supposed to be a safe haven after the Tragedy happened, to counter the worldwide air pollution with its air purification system, and that's only one of the benefits of this supposed "savior" town. It wasn't affected by the Tragedy. What's the Tragedy you may ask? Well…basically the world fell into an uncontrollable, meaningless chaos. This incident has no meaning, just for the sake of war…"

If you said Barry was shocked, you are wrong. He was practically doing backflips in his head repeatedly as he heard this! A mountain of questions swirled through his mind. Why is he here in Japan (Well, part of Japan technically)? Why was the world destroyed again? It was supposed to be in the process of rebuilding! Brainiac was already defeated and Superman and his cronies were imprisoned! And if Central City didn't exist, he didn't know what to believe what this kid has been saying to him anymore. Unless…

**He's in another world.**

The Mother Box's explosion caused him to end up in this place.

"Well, are you satisfied? I just don't want to get pinned or something." the Servant sighed again.

Flash snapped out of his thoughts and replied sternly, "I…don't really comprehend about what you just said, but I will find my way out and see this world myself. You're…kind of annoying, so I hope you don't stand in my way."

The Servant paid no mind to the mild insult. Instead he smiled at the speedster.

"It's up to you whether you want to believe me or not, but in this reality, you are trapped and that's the way it is."

Barry opened his mouth to retort, but he was interrupted, "But honestly…you quite surprised me. There's supposed to be no guests in this room, so you just appeared out of nowhere. Also that speed of yours is so unnatural, it's amazing!" Servant grinned cheerfully, like a little kid in a candy store.

"I…um…thanks I guess." Barry unsurely took that as a compliment. _"Geez, what's with this kid? He's calm in a situation while his world's being destroyed? Yeaaah…he's definitely insane."_ he thought.

"Anyway, I have to go. I got some things to do. As much as I want to chat more with you, I'm afraid there isn't much time. There's another one that I need to greet." The white haired teen turned to the door, which automatically opened.

Before he left, he gave Flash an ambiguous suggestion: "You better go to where **everyone** is waiting. They're at the end of the hallway, there's a giant door there, you can't miss it. However, even after you meet everyone, be sure to keep your powers a secret. After all, every player has a secret trump card to overcome a difficult game, right? And it wouldn't be fun if its revealed in the first walkthrough."

Barry narrowed his blue eyes, wondering what the boy meant as he walked and the door closed behind him.

* * *

The Servant walked down the hallway, thinking to himself.

" _Hmm… This man is quite interesting indeed. No human could appear just after I spoke like that. He's not like any generic and boring adult that I ever seen so far. Heh heh, what am I thinking? Having a worthless trash like me makes me even more generic than any other people, not to mention my horrible luck. But with that speed of his, he will make the game far too easy. Better make some changes…with_ _ **her**_ _help of course. Then, he will be the hope that this city needs. Now for the second phase of the plan."_

* * *

**5 minutes later…**

Barry was thinking to himself about what had just happened. If this is another world, then it needs to be saved. Every world shouldn't suffer this pointless war, if the boy's words were true. But he was treating this situation like some video game. He reached a conclusion that this Servant really can't be trusted. On the other hand, what does he meant by "everyone" is waiting?

And another thing, what happened to his partner? He got caught in the explosion as well. Barry hoped that Cold's okay. That man couldn't die that easily, he was way too stubborn for that. His past battles with The Fastest Man Alive had proven it.

Barry couldn't just stay put in this room, he had to get out of here. Not wanting to attract attention, The Scarlet Speedster decided to revert back to his normal civilian clothes then exited the room and began to speed through a long hallway... Until he stopped when he saw something that was very unexpected.

**A teddy bear.**

A teddy bear walked right before his very eyes. It was around 6 feet tall, the head and body were divided into two parts. The color scheme of the bear was very familiar, with the right side was white including a classic representation of a teddy bear would look like, while the left side displays a far more sinister side which was black with the red lightning-like symbol for its eye, completed with an evil grin. The only parts that weren't separated were the snout and the belly; both of those features were white. It also has a round belly button on its belly and has "X" shaped mark on it.

Barry was speechless. He suddenly froze in place for some reason. Its presence was so out of place, yet unnerving at the same time. It walked with strange squishing noises every time it took a step.

"What is that? A bear?" he muttered.

The bear turned its direction to him and then did something that confirmed Barry's suspicions.

The monochrome bear's left eye glowed menacingly as it pulled out three claws from its paws and charged at him.

Flash widened his eyes, acted on instinct and dodged the bear's attack with ease then proceeded to punch it, revealing sparking circuitry on its back. The sinister robot fell and exploded with a robotic voice stating, _"I'm dead!"_

"Whoa, that was close. Seriously? A killer robot teddy bear? Just what the hell is going on?" Flash just shook his head and kept traversing through the metallic hallway with checkered-designed floors.

He came to an intersection, where in the middle of the area has a large four-point star statue that was spinning constantly.

All of the sudden, the gates of every end of the intersection closed.

"Huh!? Did I just get locked in!?"

A young, female voice spoken in Japanese was heard in the opposite end of Barry, passed by the statue. He tilted his body slightly and saw…

…A girl with a megaphone gripped in her hands.

* * *

Komaru Naegi was having the worst years of her life. Being held captive for a year and a half separated from her parents and older brother, teddy bears rampaging and massacred thousands of people, witness a helicopter crash - firsthand experience, then passed out and woke up in an unknown basement. With a weird boy by the name of "Servant" suggesting her to meet with "everyone", whatever that was.

She also has this megaphone-shaped hacking gun that Future Foundation member Byakuya Togami gave to her. The device is a very special and impressive weapon. It was made by Future Foundation, which sent out electromagnetic waves to hack into enemy systems (the robot bears) to destroy or temporarily control them. It was also designed to detect hidden objects in the environment and activate different machines. These features were called "Truth Bullets".

Unfortunately, the Servant modified the gun so it was weaker. Not only that, it just contained a regular Truth Bullet called "Break", which is the most basic attack bullet, and "Move", the function to turn on various machineries. The Servant did this for "game balancing" purposes. But the Servant assured her that she could upgrade the gun later on.

The Servant said that she needed to pass a test. With her normal, dull personality and not a single unique characteristic or talents (in his personal opinion), Komaru passed the first part of the test, since her reaction to all of this mess was pretty much...normal. The second part was to make her way to where "everyone" is waiting, and then she can pass.

Komaru slowly walked through the hallway, shooting a few Monokumas, as that was the name of these murderous robot teddy bears. The monochrome color scheme should give it away.

Komaru came to an intersection, all of the sudden the gates of each pathway suddenly closed, including the one she came from.

Two Monokuma robots appeared out of nowhere, one coming at her direction while the other one at the opposite end…

For a man.

This man seems to be a foreigner, she had the hunch that he is. He had short blonde hair swept upwards with a few bangs fell on the right side of his forehead. He wore a yellow turtleneck under a red long-sleeved collared shirt, blue gray pants and dark gray shoes.

Komaru couldn't warn him because of the Monokuma distracting her, but when she looked to the side after shooting the Monokuma right in the left eye, she saw something that was very incomprehensible.

Komaru could've sworn that the man disappeared from her sight then appeared right in front of the bear to punch it. The punch was so quick that it appeared as a red blur when he did that. The impact was so fast and strong that the robot was destroyed with a hole in its chest. She could feel a single sweat rolled down her face as her eyes were practically bulging out of the sockets.

"Wh-what?" She heard herself muttered at what she had witnessed in front of her own eyes.

The bear exploded and said, _"Better luck next time~"_

"No luck for you, bear." the man said in English to the remains of the robot.

He turned his attention to Komaru and jogged up to her, concerned about her safety.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

Komaru was slightly caught off guard. She was bit rusty at English, but she could understand him enough. She tried to answer, "Um…Y-yes…"

She hoped the man could understand her even with her rather heavy Japanese accent.

The man let a small sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god. I was kind of worried there. I'm glad to see that I was wrong. I see that you can defend yourself, impressive weapon you got there."

"O-Oh… T-thank you…" Komaru stuttered for a bit. Finally someone other than Future Foundation was willing to help and check her condition right now!

"Well, we can't just stay here for too long. Let's go where that "Servant" want us to see." the man said while looking at the stairs.

Komaru widened her eyes, "Wait! That weird boy visited you too? Did he tell you to come here?"

The man replied, "Yeah, both of those are correct. I don't really trust him though. By the way, what's your name?"

Komaru stared at the man for a moment. He seemed friendly and pretty sane despite the world's condition, so maybe she could trust him. "I-it's Komaru. Komaru Naegi."

The man smiled at her, lent his hand forward and answered, "The name's Barry. Barry Allen. Nice to meet you, Komaru."

* * *

Barry saw the girl; Komaru, lent a hand as well and the two shook hands. They were stuck in the same situation and they need to get out of this place ASAP.

"It's…nice to meet you too, Allen-san." Komaru said with a slight bow as the two part hands.

"Please, call me Barry, no need to be so formal." Barry thought it was a little weird being called by his last name, although this was not the first time he had been called like that.

The girl nodded. "So… what should we do now?"

"We should go upstairs over there. Maybe we'll find answers on how to get out of here. But the gateways are locked." he said, looking around.

Komaru took her gun, setting it to the "Move" bullet section then pointed it at a switch on the side of one of the gates. "Um…maybe this will work." She shot the bullet, making the switch glow green and in the process all the gateways opened at once.

Barry was impressed again at the gun's function. "Wow, nice work. Okay then, shall we?"

Komaru just nodded again and followed him. When they reached on top of the stairs they found 2 huge white and gold doors. Looking at each other for a moment, they nodded and proceed to push the heavy doors. They never expected of what they saw at the opposite end.

* * *

What they saw before them was an enormous room, similar to a ballroom. There were many fancy looking doors and balconies, accompanied with large stained glass windows. But they were focused on one thing, or rather, four some ones.

Four kids, presumably around 11-12 years old stood at the middle of the room, facing right at them.

The farthest kid at the right side was a girl. She had long pink hair done in two pigtails with a pink horned hairband including a white bow with pink polka dots. She wore a frilled white shirt with a black jacket, skirt, and shoes which three of them had pink accents. She also wore white thigh-high socks with pink ribbons strapped to them although they were mismatched on each of her legs. She had a thinking gesture, as if she was studying the two individuals in front of her.

The kid next to her was a boy. He had short light blue hair with unusual horn-shaped cowlicks on each side of his head. He wore a light gray plaid-patterned jacket over a blue shirt with a striped orange-brown scarf around his neck. He also wore matching light gray shorts with the same pattern. For his footwear, he wore dark blue socks, which almost reached to his knees and white shoes. He has a serious and calculating look on his face with his arms crossed.

Another kid beside the blue haired one was also a boy. He had spiky red hair, bushy eyebrows and sported white headphones on his head. Around his body had a few cuts and bruises. His had blue eyes, something that was different from the other two, as they had eyes that match their hair color. He wore a white tank top with a big number 10 on the back over a red and black striped t-shirt, which he had an armband and socks with the same color as the t-shirt. He also wore blue shorts and white sneakers. He had his hands behind his back with a laid back expression on his face.

The farthest kid on the left side was kind of hard to figure out, but it seemed like it was a boy to them. He wore a stitched leather mask which covered most of his face, leaving his eyes and mouth exposed. A peculiar thing about the mask was a breathing tube below the boy's chin, so it was probably a gas mask. He wore a light brown dress shirt with sleeves that were too long; over it was a brown apron that carried various tools. On his back was a white backpack, although it was kind dirty. He also wore maroon shorts, white socks which was loosened and brown shoes. He was standing slightly crouched, with his arms dangling on the over longed sleeves.

Barry was confused and slightly unnerved by this sight. Why were there kids here? Were they waiting for him and Komaru? Or they were expecting to meet both of them?

Komaru on the other hand was trembling, her whole body was sweating bullets and most of all…terrified. Looking at them in pure horror. Barry didn't like this at all. He had a very, very bad feeling about these kids if Komaru was acting like that.

"Y-you're those kids! That I saw on TV!" She cried.

The red haired kid sarcastically replied, "Wow! Really?! How famoouuss… I'll autograph your back any time!"

"Heh…heheheheheh, I can only write using a chisel, but if you don't mind I'll write on your back too…" the masked boy drawled out while pulling out a chisel from his apron.

"We accept presents as well. I'm all about sweet things but no salty things thank you very much. Salty things are never will be worthy in your mouth!" the pink haired girl exclaimed.

The blue haired boy just stared at them silently.

As things couldn't get any worse, a whirring sound was heard. The kids made way for someone so they positioned themselves to make a space between them.

A girl in a wheelchair suddenly came to view. The wheelchair moved on its own, so it was an electric one. The girl had short green hair with a red ribbon tied to it and matching green eyes. She wore a long-sleeved black dress with a white collar and another but longer red ribbon tied to the collar. She also wore knee-high black socks and white shoes.

The girl used the wheelchair to move a bit farther than the other kids, then with an overly cute voice said, "Welcome Big Sis, you too Mister. I'm so happy that you two came, meow!"

That all was enough to make Barry shivered down to his spine. People being creepy were one thing, but little kids? That's a whole new different level.


	3. Prologue: The Warriors of Hope

"Uh…um…uh…" Komaru mumbled, not sure of what she was going to say. One could say the same to Barry. He was speechless, silently gulping at the same time.

The green haired girl noticed this. "Oh, that's right. Big Sis and Mister here don't know us yet. Well then, let's start with the introductions! Oh yeah, make sure you guys speak in English so Mister can understand us."

The other kids nodded.

"Alright then! Let's start with me, the leader!" the red haired kid crossed his arms and puffed out his chest proudly.

"My name is Masaru Daimon! I'm the leader of the Hero Class and the Warriors of Hope as a whole!" the red haired kid, now named Masaru, shouted.

"In elementary school, my favorite and special subject is P.E., so they called me Li'l Ultimate P.E!"

* * *

**Masaru Daimon**

**Li'l Ultimate P.E.**

I always give it my all when it comes to P.E.! Every exercise is no match when I'm the P.E. King! Running nonstop 24/7/365 is no problem at all! With my leadership and as Hero in the Warriors of Hope, I'm gonna become the new ruler of this town!

* * *

"Haha, I'm impressed with myself! A Hero, a leader, and the Li'l Ultimate P.E.! A lot of achievements for a guy like me!" Masaru chuckled, as he was proud of himself.

The blue haired boy scoffed at this. "You're far too boastful to be a leader. A true leader is calm and dignified."

"All he did was win Rock-Paper-Scissors…" The pink haired girl said with a snide remark.

Masaru puffed out his cheeks and began to stomp on the floor (for some reason it collected a cloud of visible dust). "W-what's that supposed to mean!? I won so I'm the leader! The leadeeerr!"

"Fine, fine. You're the leader, okay? Now allow me to introduce myself." The blue haired boy sighed.

"I am the Sage of the Warriors of Hope, Nagisa Shingetsu. You could say I am the vice leader. When I attended elementary school, I was known as Li'l Ultimate Social Studies."

* * *

**Nagisa Shingetsu**

**Li'l Ultimate Social Studies**

In Hope's Peak elementary school, Social Studies is my area of expertise. But overall, I excel in all scholarly pursuits, subjects that requires high intellect if you want to call it that way. I got my title because I was raised to be one with society's elite. Well… I suppose I am the babysitter for the Warriors of Hope… except Monaca of course.

* * *

Komaru suddenly perked up at that name. "Huh? Did you just say Hope's Peak? You mean… THAT Hope's Peak!?"

" _Hope's Peak? What's that?"_ Barry questioned in his mind.

"Hm? Why do you sound so surprised?" Nagisa asked.

Komaru was a bit hesitant to explain, but she did anyway. "I… I just don't know there was an elementary school affiliated with the academy."

Nagisa just sighed exasperatedly. "Hmpf. Such an ignorant woman." He then glared at Barry and said, "Don't even try to act confused. You are as naïve as this pathetic woman."

Barry took offense to that as he glared back at the blue haired boy, but he didn't say anything. The more names and attitudes he remembered, the more opportunities on how to deal with them. Also, he needed to remember this 'Hope's Peak' Komaru mentioned. It could be important somehow.

Nagisa raised an eyebrow at the speedster, but decided to let that slide. "Sigh… Fine, it's probably better if you don't say anything. Anyway, who's next? Perhaps Jataro?" He turned his sight to the masked boy.

The masked boy suddenly snapped from his train of thoughts. "Ohh… um… Can I practice introducing myself first before this?"

"Well… oh, I'm Jataro Kemuri… the Priest of The Warriors of Hope."

* * *

**Jataro Kemuri**

**Li'l Ultimate Art**

You know when you stare at bicycles for too long, you get these chills throughout your body? Like, for some reason, you imagine how painful it would be to put your hand in. Oh, yeah, so… I was very good in arts and crafts. If you need some help with that, leave it to me. I can remove nails, create statues and all of that other artsy stuffs. Also, I wonder if aliens or superheroes do exist…

* * *

"So from that your title is 'Li'l Ulimate Art', correct? Moving on." Nagisa interrupted. He just wanted to end these introductions as soon as possible.

Jataro panicked and began to jerk around in place. "H-huuuhh… I want to explain more… My chest hurts though… I wish I could scratch it raw, reach inside and scrape my nails on it…"

The pink haired girl stepped forward and walked until she was beside Masaru. "Your speeches are always long. It's like how a ruler at measuring long things is so long. But then again, rulers can be short too. Also, if waiting for the bus is too long, and Spring Break is too long."

Barry rolled his eyes. He didn't even know anymore. About this world or this girl's logic of comparing things.

Komaru stayed silent, but her worried expression was still there.

"Don't worry about Jataro. He's a latchkey kid, so it made him a little bit mental. It's not like I dislike latchkey kids, some say they have magical powers! Isn't that awesome? You might get caught inside a magical parallel universe!" She cheerfully exclaimed.

Barry held the urge to laugh at the last part, as he was in a parallel universe already. Minus the magical stuff.

The pink haired girl curtsied to both of them and introduced herself. "Forgive me for the late introduction! My name is Kotoko Utsugi, and I play the role of Fighter in the Warriors of Hope. I'm also known as Li'l Ultimate Drama."

* * *

**Kotoko Utsugi**

**Li'l Ultimate Drama**

Wow! A girl! You might think the Fighter is more suitable for a boy, but nope! I'm totally a girl! I love girly things and most of all I looove things that's totally adorbs! I'm over about the old drama stuff, but who cares? I'm so happy to meet you two!

* * *

"By the way, my favorite food is peeled chestnuts. My least favorite food is unpeeled chestnuts." She added. "Kyaaa! Aren't you surprised!? They're both chestnuts!"

On second thought, forget logic on comparing things. Logic of preferable methods on serving food was the real issue with this girl!

"Also, did you know!? Kangaroos can jump backwards! And, and! And believe it or not, Komodo Dragons have venomous drools! Ewww!"

And also spouting random animal facts.

Nagisa interrupted her and continued, "Yes, yes, that's all very nice. Our next introduction is Monaca."

The green haired girl who sat on the electric wheelchair raised her hand when her name was called. "Okies!"

After that, she drove her wheelchair closer to Barry and Komaru until she stopped right in front of them.

"Monaca is called Monaca. Monaca is a Mage in the Warriors of Hope. When I was in elementary school, I was known as the Li'l Ultimate Homeroom."

* * *

**Monaca**

**Li'l Ultimate Homeroom**

You might think there are no Ultimates and Commons in a class like Homeroom, but there are! Are you familiar with the term Homeroom? I hope you do. Monaca loves it! My skill is more about getting along with many wonderful people and getting them to help me. Exchanging opinions with everyone… I'm the life of the party!

* * *

"Ah but… You two are familiar with the Warrior of Hope?" Monaca asked.

Barry and Komaru looked at each other then turned their direction to her and shook their heads. "N-no… We don't." Komaru said.

"The Warriors of Hope are heroes who save the world from **Demons**. Isn't that amazing?" Kotoko explained.

Demons. What was that term supposed to mean?

Jataro stared at the floor and muttered, "We're a party of heroes that hunt down Demons… But nobody really wants me in the group." Every kid in the room just ignored him.

"And I'm the party leader! So no doubt that I'm the king of this town!" Masaru boasted while exhaling hard.

Barry thought it was time to open his mouth. "Um… You kids are just joking right? With all this role playing about kings and demons… Also, what is this "Demon" thing that you are referring to?"

All of the sudden, the kids were deathly silent.

…

…

"Joking?" Nagisa asked.

Barry was starting to get worried as same as Komaru. "Well, I mean you guys are just kids right? Don't you know about the state of the world right now? And you all are acting like there's nothing wrong…"

Nagisa glared at him as if he was piercing Barry's soul with that only.

"'Just kids'…." He muttered.

"Awww… That's too bad. To answer your first question, we are **not** joking around. And to answer the second… Demons are what you are. An adult. As for the girl, you're an About-to-Be… But it doesn't matter. You're a Demon like he is." Kotoko said with a dark tone. The last part was directed to Komaru.

Nagisa continued, "This world is at it should be. Adults. Children. The subjects of the power structure are merely reversed. With our Monokumas, you two will be nothing but squashed bugs beneath our feet. "

"Splattered like the sound of bloody chopped meat, intestines falling out like sausages." Jataro giggled. The two were disgusted of what he said, accidentally having visuals about the disturbing thought.

Komaru suddenly perked up again. "'Our Monokumas'… You mean those black and white robot bears? So the ones that are controlling them are…"

Masaru pointed his finger at them. "That's right! Isn't it cool!? The Monokumas obey our every order we gave 'em!"

"All thanks to Monaca's magic." Nagisa said as he lowered his head and smiled creepily.

"Yeah, that's our Mage! She can use magic even without magic circles!" Masaru continued with his hands on his hips.

Monaca turned to her friends and giggled at their compliment. "Hehehe, thank you everyone, you're so nice!"

"Kyaaa! Monaca's smile is sooo adorbs! I just want to smother you in syrup and eat you up!" Kotoko gushed.

Barry looked at Komaru and whispered, "So that's why those "Monokumas" attacked us? Because of these kids?!"

Komaru whispered back. "I-I think so. Before I woke up in this place, Monokumas were everywhere, k-killed many people outside. And… and… those kids, they were p-playing with a d-dead body, b-broadcasted on T-TV…" she ended stuttering in fear, almost tearing up.

The speedster widened his eyes as this flabbergasted him. A ton of emotions filled his mind, mostly around fear, anxiety, and dread. His body was visibly shaking. These kids were using those robots to kill!? Fucking **kids**! This is absurd! What kind of sick, twisted, messed up world did he get himself into?!

"N-No! Stop this! Stop!" Komaru cried at those demented kids.

Jataro was confused. "Stop? What part?"

Komaru cried again. "I-If what you all say is true, then stop what you are doing! Can't you see what you're doing is wrong?!"

Nagisa shook his head and said, "We will not. We will not stop until our paradise is complete…"

"Paradise…?" Barry copied.

Monaca turned to Barry and Komaru again. "Didn't you see our address? This town is going to be a paradise made of children, by children, for children!" She said so innocently.

Masaru shook his arm with his hand fisted in the air, excited. "We're gonna kill all of the adults in this town and create a paradise just for kids! Isn't it awesome?! No school, no homework, WOOO!"

"And since this is a children only paradise, there won't be any pedophiles, either!" Kotoko added. Jataro was muttering something about an ice cream store, but alas, nobody paid mind to him.

"W-What are you saying?! What you're saying makes no sense at all!" Komaru exclaimed in horror.

The Scarlet Speedster gritted his teeth while he glared at the Warriors of Hope, especially Monaca. He wanted to run and stop them, but he couldn't. He just couldn't, and he knew the reason why. He was **afraid**. After all, they're still children. He didn't want the risk of harming or hurting them. But still…!

Monaca puffed out her cheeks, and then suddenly shook her arms and shouting like a little brat, each words punctuated for emphasis. **"It! Doesn't! Have! To! Make! Any! Sense! That's! All! If! Monaca! Wants! It! It! Happens! That's! How! It! Is!**

The other kids noticed this and immediately ran to her with worried faces, trying to calm her down.

"O-Oh no… T-This is bad! Monaca's maaad!"

"I-It's going to be alright, Monaca! Please, don't be upset. It's all going according to plan!"

"Y-Yeah! If Monaca says it, then white is black, day is night, cats are dogs, and… um… What else?"

"Oh please, please don't get mad! We'll kill lots of adults, okay? So just smile, okay?"

The four kids turned to Barry and Komaru, furious.

"Hey! How dare you make Monaca mad! That's the last straw! As the leader, I'm gonna hunt both of you down!" Masaru shouted.

"H-Hunt?" Komaru was so scared; she began to grab Barry's hand and held it tightly. He didn't mind though.

"Let's play a game. You two will be our Demon prey." Nagisa declared with fury in his eyes.

Jataro smiled cheerfully as his eyes shined bright. "It's a reeeally fun game, a godly game… hehehehehe…"

"It was Monaca's idea after all! It's sooo fun!" Kotoko said.

"And the name of the game iiis… TAADAA! **Demon Hunting**!" Masaru announced. Barry almost facepalmed. It was such an unoriginal name, even for an RPG-like game.

* * *

_**Demon Hunting** _

Demon Hunting is a game where you release Demons into Towa City. They're the Targets. It's a super fun game where the Warriors of Hope fight to see who can take down the Demon first! The goal of the game is to kill as many Demons as possible!

* * *

"See? Isn't that amazing? Monaca's the one that come up with it! Now, Monaca, we're going to play our special game, so don't be upset anymore, okay?" Kotoko said, wanting Monaca to be happy again.

Monaca was still mad, although it lessened. Eventually, she brightened her face. "Yes, yes! So exciting! Come on! Let's do it!"

"So... by Target, do you mean…" Komaru trailed off.

Nagisa turned his back. "You, hurry up and prepare the devices." He wasn't addressing this to the rest of the Warriors.

He was addressing this to someone else.

Almost instantaneously, two black metal bands with familiar red symbols were strapped to Komaru and Barry. With Komaru's on her left wrist, while Barry's on his right leg. The bands shut tightly with beeping noices indicating so it was definitely locked.

"What? How in the-?" Barry looked down. He wasn't expecting this. So does Komaru.

"These bands were custom-made devices given to the targets of the game."

Behind them, Barry heard a voice that he didn't hope to hear again. He didn't even need to see who said that.

**It was the Servant.**

"It would probably best if you two didn't try to tamper with it. For the girl, if you do so, you'll go "boom". And especially you, **Barry Allen**. Yours is a special one, so it has a more… interesting effect if you even try."

Barry was shocked and speechless by this revelation. How in the name of the Speed Force did he know his name?!

"All right then! Let's go hunting!" Masaru shouted.

Komaru was still not buying this whole thing. "W-Wait! Hold on! This must be a prank, isn't it? You're just kidding around!"

"Komaru, listen. Judging our current situation, I'm afraid that this is not a prank." Barry said to her, his voice had a slight waver to it.

"You've seen what we've accomplished so far. This is not a prank. For an adult you sure are dense. At least the complete adult one makes more sense." Nagisa said.

Komaru panicked even more. "N-no, you don't understand! I… I'd be terrible at this game! I-I'd just be killed immedi-"

Barry put his hand on her shoulder. She flinched as she looked at him. "B-Barry-san?"

"Don't worry. Even if we get thrown into the town, we'll survive. I'll protect you. I promise." The speedster smiled at her. He will make sure that this girl is safe. No one will die on his watch, not after the incident with Billy Batson.

"Oooh! Such a prince charming! You better maintain that, for now. But we know you both won't die that easy! You guys passed the test!" Kotoko exclaimed smugly.

The Servant stepped forward. "That test was splendid, if I do say so myself! It was amazing that you two were able to defeat those Monokumas and come this far. I guess it's all thanks to my advice from earlier, hm?"

" _Advice? It was very vague if you ask me."_ Barry thought.

Masaru walked to the Servant. "Hey! No talking without the leader's permission! You're just a servant!" Next time you talk without it, I'm gluing your mouth shut!" He threatened the white haired teen. Now teenagers are slaves to children. Great.

The Servant chuckled nervously, but Barry knew he was faking it. "Ahaha, that's quite a scary thought." The Servant walked to the right side of the room.

"Why are you doing this with such cruelty? Do you have some grudge with the adults? Not all adults are as guilty as you are!" Flash questioned.

The kids just looked at each other… and laughed. Laughed like their innocent looks, but there's a malicious intent behind that laughter.

"Oh geez, you're too funny Mister! Ahahaha, I'm laughing so much that my cheeks hurt!" Kotoko said between the laughs.

"We play this game because it's fun, duh! No personal problems and whatnot!" Masaru said as if he was stating an obvious fact.

Barry was getting more and more pissed off at these kids. "You're doing this for fun!?" My lord, it's like Joker all over again, if he had five kids of his own and teaching them of his ways to do things.

"You're only surprised because you aren't used to this kind of stuff. We do stuff that we like, we do this because it's fun! That's the only reason!" Monaca said.

Nagisa smiled menacingly at the two Targets. "Searching for meaning in a meaningless is for adults. Children remained uncorrupted by such futility." And then, his smile faded. "But to be honest, I rather not play this game. There is still much work to be done to build our paradise, yet here we are, playing games. Although, this is Monaca's game. She said she wants it done, so it will be done." The smile returned.

"Oh, thank you Nagisa. Even when you're so busy, you do all this work for the sake of my game. I'll have to bake some cookies for you as thanks!" Monaca said the blue haired boy. This caused him to blush heavily and touched his fingers together. Kotoko and Masaru were jealous of him, throwing a mild temper tantrum.

Komaru began to cry, tears were pouring out from her face. Noticing this, Barry wrapped his arms around her as she buried her head in his chest. He turned his direction to the kids with the fiercest glare he could muster. "Why? How can you kids just keep smiling like that?! You kids are not normal! You need help! Please, stop making us your enemy!"

Monaca didn't even flinched. "Hm, of course an adult sees us as abnormal…" All in an instant she started screaming again. **"But! Who! Cares! What! Adults! Say!"** Then calm again.

She leaned forward from her wheelchair, emotionless. "Also, Barry Allen, Komaru Naegi… In your current situation, you don't have the right to say a thing. You cannot choose a path. In fact, you're not on a path at all. You are falling into a deep abyss. A darkness, gaping open beneath your feet. Falling, falling…"

Before Barry asked what she meant, a part of the floor surrounding both him and Komaru collapsed, revealing it was a trap door all along. And with that, they instantly dropped off into a bottomless pit.

Komaru was screaming at the top of her lungs as Barry kept holding on to her. He could barely saw the kids staring at them with evil smiles. As they were falling, he saw something around the corner of his eyes on Komaru's back. It was a bag; inside of it was a parachute (somehow he didn't see it). He immediately pulled the plug, the parachute opened; it had the Monokuma color scheme. They were on top of Towa City.

The parachute helped them descend slower but not much, since they were two people holding on to it (or rather, Barry was the one holding onto the strings while Komaru must protect her dignity by pulling down her skirt) and couldn't contain their weight. Flash looked behind him and it was revealed that they were dropping off from a zeppelin. They were up in the air this whole time. But this was not the time for dilly-dallying. Barry focused his sight on the ground below them as they kept descending to the apocalyptic town.

* * *

**"...Alright... Do your best, Mister and Miss Protagonists. An unusual outsider with special capabilities, along with a person lacking of distinct characteristics, so common, so dull, so boring..."  
**

_**Prologue: Departure to Despair** _

**END**

**To be continued...**


End file.
